Model vehicles, which are reduced-scale versions of full-size vehicles, are well known entertainment devices. Model vehicles such as automobiles, airplanes, trains and boats which are radio-controlled or battery-operated toys are generally available. With respect to model automobiles, it is preferable to be able to direct the model to travel in both the forward and reverse directions in order to more accurately simulate the performance of a full-size automobile. Furthermore, if the model automobile cannot be driven in reverse, it is likely to become trapped in corners or stuck in place whenever it encounters an obstacle in its path thereby limiting one's playing enjoyment.
Conventional transmission devices which allow a model vehicle to be operated in either a forward direction or a reverse direction are known. For example, a conventional transmission device which allows for the operation of a model vehicle in a forward or reverse direction by employing multiple gears which fully disengage is known. Also, conventional reversing transmissions exist which utilize “intermeshing” driveline gears. U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,345 (Yeh) discloses one such method. Yeh requires the use of two clutches that rotate in opposite directions and are coupled to the main drive shaft. Other systems require the use of multiple driveline gears, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,602 (Lu), or multiple motors, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0027078 (Lee et al.).
Problems exist with conventional transmission methods and devices, however. For example, when employing the conventional methods, gears are easily damaged and may be under a lot of stress. In systems where gears must be disengaged, the systems tend to fail easily or tend to be difficult to shift from forward to reverse. Additionally, the drive trains in conventional transmission devices are generally not durable. For these reasons, a transmission system that uses fewer moving parts and gears would be an important improvement in the art.